


Where I’m From  (poem)

by JeS3004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeS3004/pseuds/JeS3004





	Where I’m From  (poem)

I am from warmth and community   
From Clogheen, County Offaly  
(Ireland)  
From dancing and singing on New Years   
I am from Christianity and Judaism  
I am from international travel and German boarding school  
I am from black and grey   
From nurses shoes on tiles   
I am from crimson and green  
From being found passed out on the floor   
I am from blue, yellow and brown  
From diversity and acceptance   
I am from maroon and white   
From toxicity at every turn   
I am from stand up  
And sit down   
From keep your hands to yourself   
Keep your head down   
From keep quiet and don’t get caught   
I am from “don’t worry only men are good at math”  
I am from “you’re too thin” and “you’re too fat”  
I am from “Do us all a favour and kill yourself”  
I am from eating disorders and self harm  
I am from failed attempts   
I am from panic! In the morning and green day at night   
From The Beatles and MCR  
I am from late nights and long days   
I am from “why are you so queer?”  
From “how can anyone be so worthless?”  
I am from “how can you be white if you’re a quarter Columbia”   
And “you’re too white to be Hispanic”  
I am from “you aren’t sick enough for help.” to “why didn’t you reach out?”  
From “I am here for you.” to “go away.”  
I am from fun to funeral   
From just try it to addiction   
I am from rewiring my brain to punishing myself   
I am from too many already dead people   
Still walking   
I am from ANA and MIA  
From I won’t be a statistic to being unable to stop  
I am from random yelling and slammed doors   
I am from Christmas mornings and Hanukkah nights   
From Easter to Passover and sukkot  
I am from skipping meals and treatment facilities   
I am from “stop your blathering”   
And “SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!”  
I am from Jacksepticeye and Markiplier  
From Youtube and gaming   
I am from my stuffed dog ilanna and stuffed pig Wilber   
From stories read to me before bed   
I am from my room, or maybe a cold, concrete, floor  
From “I’ll be fine” to “Call 911”  
I am from Jessie now only a memory   
I am from almost dying to missing memories   
From backyard parties and ICU  
I am from “just try your best”  
I am from “you are not a burden”   
I am from “you are worthy of help”  
I am from pax and comic con   
From nerd and geek   
I am from Girl Scouts and Boy Scouts   
From distrust and shame  
I am from “B- so an F+”  
I am from failure makes you weak  
I am from don’t cry stay strong   
I am from repress and move on


End file.
